Tengo Ganas
by Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono
Summary: Shizuro se fue hace dos años la dejo sola sera que estaba condenada a que la abandonaran, su vida seria solitaria o podria encontrar una forma de no sentirse sola.Un songfic espero les guste.


Esta historia me ha rondado desde hace mucho la cabeza pero entre tanta tarea y otras cosas nunca la había podido plasmar en papel o bueno pantalla, espero les guste y ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen.  
>Y por ultimo antes de que pasen a leer pues debo de agradecerle a mi neko que me ayudo a darle un final decente y que a pesar de que dice q no sabe escribir a mi me encanta.<p>

**Tengo ganas.**

El humo del cigarro nublaba el lugar, en una de las mesas más alejadas como era costumbre se podía observar a una joven de cabellos azulados y una mirada verde, profunda que reflejaba un profundo dolor. Frente a ella se encontraba una cerveza a medio terminar, la primera de esa noche.

**Con un nudo en la garganta  
>con el alma hecha pedazos<br>solo quisiera decirte no te he olvidado  
>ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el día aquel<br>que te fuiste de mi vida y no supe entender.**

Fue la única forma que encontró para olvidarla aunque fuera por unas horas. Hoy exactamente se cumplían dos años de su repentina partida, Shizuru le prometió no dejarla jamás, "lo prometió" pensó enojada por creer en aquellas palabras que tonta fue, si siempre la han abandonado, ya debería ser hora de que aprendiera su lección "no puedes confiar en nadie más que en ti".

Todo se volvió muy extraño para Natsuki, nunca sintió algo así por alguien ese sentimiento era distinto al que le tenía a su madre, a ella nunca la necesito… pero a Shizuru era distinto, deseaba de una vez sacarla por completo de su pensamiento, desintoxicarse del fantasma que dejo en su vida pues sabía era la razón para que la peliocre abandonara su vida en ese lugar dejando atrás a amigos, familiares y… a ella.

**Aun no sé si fue mi culpa  
>o en qué cosa te hice daño<br>solo quisiera decirte cuanto te extraño  
>que mi vida ya no es vida desde que no estás<br>solo vivo en el recuerdo y en la soledad.**

Tardo mucho en reaccionar, intentar comunicarse con Shizuru para sincerarse y así decirle que correspondía aquellos sentimientos que durante el carnaval de las himes le declararon tan fervientemente, pero nadie sabía de su paradero era como si la tierra se la tragara. Cuánto se arrepentía de no haber confesado sus sentimientos a tiempo.

Sintiéndose traicionada al ver que Shizuru quien decía amarla tanto la abandono sin siquiera despedirse empezó a creer que tal vez solo fue una mentira y que jamás la quiso de verdad, negando la idea que tal vez era la responsable del sufrimiento de ambas, causado por su indecisión "pudimos ser felices" susurra antes de darle un largo trago a su bebida dejándola completamente vacía.

Hoy soñaba con volverla a encontrar en aquel hermoso jardín donde la conoció, que mejor lugar para confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella, disculparse por todo el dolor que le causo al no querer ver lo obvio. Ella también la quería de la misma manera, incluso seria más sensato decir que la amaba.

Sabia perfectamente que no podría ser feliz con nadie más que con ella, por eso inconscientemente prefirió encerrarse en su soledad, tiempo que podría ocupar en rememorar cada momento que paso junto a Shizuru anhelando algún día volver a estar a con ella.

Y ahora ya habiendo aprendido de sus errores no la dejaría que se alejara nuevamente, su corazón no volvería a soportar su ausencia.

**Tengo ganas de volver a enamorarme  
>pero siempre tu recuerdo me lo impide<br>tengo ganas de hacer el amor con alguien  
>y el fantasma de tu cuerpo me persigue.<strong>

Natsuki se había convertido en parte de la decoración de aquel bar, a pesar de que su presencia ya no era nueva, aun conseguía que un par de miradas se posaran sobre ella al entrar en el lugar, todos la conocían como la princesa de hielo al ser difícil poder entablar una conversación, por lo que existían pocos hombres y mujeres que se aventuraran a tratar de conquistarla, conseguir una noche con aquella hermosa mujer de hielo después de todo era un logro que se podría presumir al día siguiente con los amigos más cercanos puesto que no todos eran dignos para la princesa peliazul.

En esta noche no fue la excepción ya que una mujer de edad media de unos hermosos ojos azules, cabello color castaño largo que caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros se acerco hasta su mesa y así invitarle un trago.

En un principio la peliazul pensó en rechazar la tentadora oferta ya estaba harta de que la vieran como un reto a conquistar, solo un objeto de sexual, no era un premio a ganar. Sin embargo al examinarla detenidamente de arriba abajo no lo dudo mas y acepto su invitación el parecido con el amor de su vida era bastante a excepción de esos ojos prefería los color sangre, vivaces impredecibles como el fuego capaces de hacerla perder fuerza en las piernas con tan solo uno segundos sobre los suyos.

Pasaron un par de copas y un par de horas antes de que empezaran a besarse en el lugar.

**Tengo ganas de volver a enamorarme  
>de entregar mi corazón, mi cuerpo entero<br>pero tu recuerdo viene a molestarme  
>y me susurra en el odio que aun te quiero.<strong>

Pronto los besos empezaron a ser más pasionales, Natsuki solo se dejaba llevar por el momento y el alcohol que corría por sus venas, ya sin voluntad para detenerse empezó a explorar con mayor intensidad el cuerpo de su amante en turno, pasando sus ahora agiles manos desde la nuca hasta llegar al tiro de su casi inexistente falda, tomo con decisión sus glúteos logrando que profiriera un sonoro gemido excitándola aun mas.

Sabía perfectamente que empezaban a dar espectáculo en el bar, muchas miradas lujuriosas se posaban sobre ellas queriendo participar en el acto, le gustaba saber que tenia la atención de todos los presentes pero no sería por mucho tiempo ese placer carnal no pensaba compartirlo pues ese cuerpo solo era para la princesa del hielo, no para plebeyos sin suerte que probablemente pasarían la noche en una cama fría (tal vez imaginando a esas dos mujeres) solos con el alma vacía…. "de alguna manera también lo hago yo" pensó la peliazul y termino de inspeccionar el cuerpo de su acompañante de golpe, el beso que compartían desde hace unos minutos los freno no sin antes tomar su labio inferior y morderlo la tomo por la muñeca arrastrándola a las afueras de aquel enviciado lugar a una noche fría sin estrellas y sin luna.

La obligo a seguir su paso por lo que la mujer trastabillo en un par de ocasiones antes de que llegaran a su motocicleta y darle otro profundo beso.

La ayudo a subirse a su caballo motorizado era una de sus principales atractivos comportarse como todo un caballero que ayuda a su damisela a subir al corcel que la llevaría a la mejor noche de su vida para que antes del amanecer este se convirtiera en un calabaza, una vez estando una noche con Natsuki jamás se volvería a repetir por mas bueno que hubiese estado el sexo.

Se coloco sus casco y arranco ese endemoniado motor, logrando que su acompañante se aferrara con fuerza a su cintura evitando así caer, esa sensación a Natsuki le generaba la satisfacción de sentirse con el poder de hacer con los demás lo que se le antojara puesto que sabía que no se opondrían en nada de lo que les pidiera, después de todo no cualquiera de las que cruzaban la puerta de ese bar podían presumir haber pasado la noche con la princesa sin corazón.

Ahora caía en cuenta que Shizuru siempre tuvo poder sobre su persona, influyo en ella en tantos aspectos que ahora solo era una persona sin alma un títere con los hilos rotos que la ayudaran a guiarla por la vida, su maltrecha existencia.

**Yo no sé si fue mi culpa  
>o en qué cosa te hice daño<br>solo quiero confesarte cuanto te extraño  
>que mi vida ya no <strong>es** vida desde que no estás  
>solo vivo en el recuerdo y en la soledad.<strong>

A pesar del insistente ruido de la moto lograron entenderse. Llegaron a su destino el departamento de la castaña, estaba en un lugar algo retirado cerca de las afueras de la ciudad vivía en unos edificios con un aspecto algo deteriorados pero no viejos de por lo menos unos diez pisos, su objetivo era llegar al sexto.

Cuando la castaña empezó a subir por las escaleras Natsuki se quedo parada viéndola caminar, el cómo se movía la falda con cada paso dejándole ver donde terminaban sus largas piernas, "será una noche muy placentera" era su pensar. Sin dudarlo un segundo más se apresuro a alcanzarla y la tomo por la cadera acercándola a su cuerpo y morder un poco su lóbulo derecho logrando que un pequeño gemido llenara el espacio pasando con destreza a su cuello, mientras una de sus manos masajeaba sus pechos y la otra se deslizaba con lentitud entre sus piernas.

Sabían las dos ala perfección a que iban y la peliazul no pensaba perder el tiempo en formalidades en ser cortes o delicada, así que con un movimiento brusco la volteo quedando de frente y besarla con desesperada pasión, sus manos rápidamente se introdujeron en la blusa de su amante acariciando con fuerza su espalda enterrándole las uñas en un par de ocasiones que seguramente un par de gotas de sangre mancharían su ropa después. Era como ver al fuerte cazador jugando con su indefensa presa que por mas intentos que hiciera no se podía librar de esos seductores besos (tampoco que quisiera) y esas caricias que a pesar que la lastimarla un poco la llenaban de placer.

La castaña pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsuki profundizando más el beso, rozando con su lengua los labios de su amante, dejándolos un momento para pasar a su cuello era su turno de jugar así que empezó a morderlo con desesperación dejando marcado el ser de la peliazul la cual en una mordida cerca de sus pechos hecho la cabeza para atrás, ya moría por tener un banal y animal sexo con esa mujer por lo que con una mano la tomo de la cintura y con la otra tomo su muslo obligándola a subir su pierna a su cintura toma la otra pierna y hace lo mismo ya aferrada a su cuerpo siguió con su camino cuesta arriba, no tenía idea de donde estaba o donde pisaba su único interés era hacer suya a esa chica.

Sin previo aviso la mujer bajo de su cuerpo y la empujo con fuerza contra una de las puertas del pasillo su espalda sintió el golpe se iba a quejar cuando unos labios seguros aprisionaron los suyos pronto sus lenguas luchaban por el control del beso.

La ropa le estorbaba cada instante un poco más, al entrar por la puerta la blusa de la castaña desapareció quedando tirada en algún lugar de la sala junto con su chamarra de piel, con esto tuvo mayor libertad a besar el cuerpo de la otra mientras lo hacia sus manos recorrían su espalda llegando hasta su brasiere el cual desabrocho con maestría, se apodero de uno de sus pechos, el cual empezó a lamer mientras el otro lo masajeaba con la mano… la empujo con brusquedad al sofá que se encontraba a unos pasos y como un tigre asechando su próxima presa se le hecho encima para deshacerse de la inexistentes falda que aun cubrían su premio de la noche… aquel escultural cuerpo. Los jadeos llenaban el cuarto, con cada roce de sus manos sobre esa tersa piel se incrementaban de intensidad y su propia ropa iba desapareciendo con apasionados besos, la lujuria y el placer estaban presentes en ambas sin embargo el cariño y el amor que la peliazul buscaba no se encontraba en juego pero no importaría como en tantas otras ocasiones solo se dedicaría a disfrutar el momento su momento.

**Tengo ganas de volver a enamorarme  
>pero siempre tu recuerdo me lo impide<br>tengo ganas de hacer el amor con alguien  
>y el fantasma de tu cuerpo me persigue.<strong>

Ni si quiera el tiempo fue de importancia aquella noche, por su mente solo pasaba el recuerdo Shizuru y por sus manos una piel desconocida, ya que en realidad solo anhelaba que sus caricias se impregnaran en la piel de aquel dulce tormento, que como un suspiro le había robado el alma, el corazón y la razón de vivir, ella sabía muy bien que esos labios jamás podrían ser suyos y que por más que a gritos lo pidiera nunca serian de ella, su cuerpo no podía desear a nadie más, era como si su cuerpo estuviera poseído de una rabia que por dentro ardía, Natsuki jamás conoció lo que era hacer el amor, para ella el estar con una mujer era cuestión de placer o un simple sexo barato que no tenía sentido.

Pasaron las horas hasta que los cuerpos agitados de ambas mujeres terminaron en aquella cama el cansancio se apodero del cuerpo de Natsuki dejándola caer en un profundo sueño no durmió mucho a decir verdad, al posarse los primeros rayos de sol tomo sus cosas y abandono aquel departamento no se tomo la molestia de despedirse ni despertar a su acompañante.

Salió del apartamento con un destino específico, aquel lugar donde había perdido por primera vez su vida.

Aquel acantilado le traía muchas cosas en que pensar, a medio camino encontró un rosal muy bonito que adornaba la fachada de una casa se detuvo sin dudarlo "unas rosas mas unas rosas menos no las extrañaran", al cortarlas una herida sello su mano, al ver las gotas de sangre correr por su piel no le dio importancia ya que pensaba "si no le di importancia a unas cuantas lagrimas que una noche fría corrieron por mi rostro porque preocuparme por esto. Acaso… ¿todo lo bello siempre lastima?, ojala que como el tiempo cicatriza mi ser, haga lo mismo con mi corazón, porque así como el rosal no repela cuando arrancan de sus ramas las rosas , mi corazón tampoco repelo cuando arrancaste de él su esencia?". Y con ellas guardadas entre su chamarra siguió su camino. Otra vez volvía a ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrar a su ojirubi esperándola con una enorme sonrisa diciéndole que había regresado por ella, esta vez seria para siempre, "simplemente quiero desaparecer" era su sentir estaba harta del sexo que llenaba un vacio dentro de su existencia ¿Por cuánto tiempo?... unas horas llenas de caricias, besos y frases vacías, carentes de propósito o un sentimiento que le ayudara a sanar su herido y sangrante corazón, de imaginar que con quien en realidad estaba era Shizuru haciéndole el amor demostrándose sus más profundos sentimientos, aquellos que las simples palabras no sirven para expresar.

**Tengo ganas de volver a enamorarme  
>de entregar mi corazón mi cuerpo entero<br>pero tu recuerdo viene a molestarme  
>y me susurre en el oído que aun te quiero<br>y me susurre en el oído que aun te quiero.**

Aquella noche volvió a aquel bar donde dejaba que el alcohol aliviara ese congelado corazón no faltaron los susurros y las miradas posarse sobre ella ya que con el espectáculo de la noche anterior dejaba mucho que decir, las personas que la rodeaban se preguntaban que habría pasado con aquella chica que logro despegarla del asiento que ya tomaba como único, como si de un trono se tratase…

La mente perdida de Natsuki ignoraba los comentarios hasta que la acompañante de la noche anterior volvió a posarse sobre la guarida de aquella princesa sin corazón, en esta ocasión aquella mujer no se acerco a Natsuki, solo se quedo en la mesa vecina, muy confiada en ella espero a que esta se le acercase de nuevo ya que con lo ocurrido entre ambas sería ilógico que la presa no volviera a caer entre sus garras.

Lo que no sabía esta mujer es que una vez pasada por los besos, las caricias ofrecidas bajo las sabanas de la peliazul se quedaban ahí y nunca más volvían a hablarse, ya que su frio y helado corazón solo ambicionaba poseer a una mujer que jamás regresaría.

"¿Algún día podre sentir que es hacer el amor?" Esa pregunta siempre rondaba su cabeza pasados algunos tragos, "maldito sea el alcohol que no es un buen compañero para este dolor que me desgarra por dentro, ¿por qué si he de sufrir de la peor enfermedad como es el amor no me mata de una vez…?, ¿Cuando me dejara de desgarrar el alma tu recuerdo? ...como se si el tiempo y la locura no me poseen y hacen que una herida acabe con todo, ¡ya no puedo más! . Si la vida no me puede desaparecer no me quedara de otra que hacerlo por mi propia mano. No sé que pasara conmigo…solo puedo dejar que el alcohol me mate con el tiempo" esto era recitado por unos labios muertos y aquellas palabras iban desapareciendo entre el humo de un cigarro a la orilla de una banqueta.

**Fin.**

Pues no me queda nada más que agradecer q terminaran de leer esta historia chafa, ya por ultimo para que no se aburran la canción es de Víctor Manuelle y se llama tengo ganas es muy buena y si la buscan pueden encontrarla en versión salsa y balada a mí me gusta más la ultima pero pues chéquenla y ustedes me dicen que opinan.


End file.
